pkmncollectorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Kids
Pokemon Kids (ポケモンキッズ) are a line of Pokemon figures that began in 1996 in Japan by BANDAI and later followed with a release in Europe and Australia by the same company. They are hollow figures and are typically 1.5-2 inches in height. In countries other than Japan, Kids (usually sold as 'finger puppets') come in 6 packs, or 4 packs when the pack includes a DX Kid figure. Clear Kids In some sets of Pokemon Kids, there is a chance (although small) that one may acquire a "clear" variation of a Kid, where the plastic of the figure is somewhat translucent. Not all of the sets include clears however, and one way to find out whether or not they do is by looking for an announcement that appears on the box that the Kid was originally inside. Whether this announcement is within a bubble or is just highlighted text, the word クリア (clear) will be printed to indicate that clear variations are included in the set. Original Series The original series of Pokémon Kids is the staple of the line, and is still going to this day. Every known Pokémon has a Kid figure in this series to date, many with varied poses and alterations. Each Kid figure is boxed individually and has an image of the selected creature on the box. Along with each figure, a card of the same image and a small ramune candy are included. Shiny Kid Figures Shiny Kid figures are quite rare and are usually issued by the Daisuki Club as prizes. Because of this limited amount, they are often highly sought after and can sell for upwards of $50 a figure. While there have been Shiny figures for a number of years, it's only been recently with the Generation IV merchandise run that we've seen an increase in the amount of Shiny Kids. Attack Kid Figures Attack kids (キメわざポケモンキッズ Kimewaza Kids) are a variation of kids figures. These figures are in obvious attack poses (e.g. Volt Tackle Pikachu, Ice Shard Mamoswine to name a few). Unlike regular kids, not every Pokémon has one, since the series began prodcution sometime during Generation 3. Attack kids come packaged with a card with attack art on it and a ramune candy tablet. Like the standard Kids series, there are some sets which have clear variations, but nowhere near as many as the standard sets. Special Sets Over the course of a few years, there have been some special sets released of the Kids. Instead of being individually packed, they are released in a box-set. These sets are usually only done as a Pokemon Movie Commemoration type-pack, and often feature Kids exclusive to the series along with reissues Other Sets Text goes here. = Original Set List = Note that some numbers may appear out of order. This isn't a mistake; due to Kids being released in movie sets and the like, numbers in the "main" sets may appear to be skipped. Pokémon Kids 1 New Pokémon Kids 1 Pokémon Kids 2 New Pokémon Kids 2 Pokémon Kids 3 New Pokémon Kids 3 New Pokémon Kids 4 New Pokémon Kids 5 Pokémon Kids Series II 1 Pokémon Kids Series II 2 Pokémon Kids Series II 3 New Pokémon Kids Series II 1 New Pokémon Kids Series II 2 New Pokémon Kids Series II 3 New Pokémon Kids Series II 4 New Pokémon Kids Series II 5 New Pokémon Kids Series II 6 Pokémon Kids Advance 1 Pokémon Kids Advance 2 Pokémon Kids Advance 3 Pokémon Kids Advance 4 Pokémon Kids Advance 5 Pokémon Kids Advance 6 Pokémon Kids Advance 7 Pokémon Kids Advance 8 Pokémon Kids Advance 9 Pokémon Kids Advance 10 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 2 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 3 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 4 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 5 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 6 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 7 Pokémon Kids Diamond & Pearl 8 Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 2 Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 3 Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 4 Pokémon Kids DP Johto Region Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 5 Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 6 Pokémon Kids DP Johto Region 2 Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 7 Pokémon Kids DP National Pokédex 8 Pokémon Kids DP Ruler of Illusion Pokémon Kids Best Wishes: Ash Setting Off Pokémon Kids Best Wishes: Reshiram Zekrom Set Pokémon Kids Best Wishes: Pignite Set Pokémon Kids Best Wishes: Servine Set Pokémon Kids Best Wishes: Dewott Set Pokémon Kids Best Wishes: Samurott Set = Attack Kid Set List = Attack Pokémon Kids 1 Attack Pokémon Kids 2 Attack Pokémon Kids 3 Attack Pokémon Kids 4 Attack Pokémon Kids 5 Attack Pokémon Kids 6 Attack Pokémon Kids 7 Attack Pokémon Kids 8 Attack Pokémon Kids DP Attack Pokémon Kids DP 2 Attack Pokémon Kids DP 3 Attack Pokémon Kids DP 4 Attack Pokémon Kids DP 5 Attack Pokémon Kids DP 6 Attack Pokémon Kids BW 1 = Special Sets List = Shiny Kid List 2003 Release 2004 Release 2005 Release 2008 Release 2009 Release Movie Sets Pokémon Kids Movies Pokémon Kids Movies 2005 A Set Pokémon Kids Movies 2005 B Set Pokémon Kids Movies 2006 Pikachu The Movie 10th Pokémon Kids Movies Dialga Set Pokémon Kids Movies Palkia Set Pokémon Kids Movies Giratina Set Pokémon Kids Movies Shaymin Set Pokémon Kids Movies 2009 A Set Pokémon Kids Movies 2009 B Set Pokémon Kids Movies 2010 A Set Pokémon Kids Movies 2010 B Set Other Special Sets Pokémon Kids Jelly Pokémon Kids that came as omake in jelly packages in 7-11. PokéPark Limited Pokémon Kids 10th Anniversary Box Pokémon Kids Miscellaneous Promos Pokémon Kids Special Pokémon Kids that, for the first time ever, come with Pokémon TCG cards that match the Kid. = Other Set Lists = Pokémon Anime Kids 1 Pokémon Anime Kids 2 Pokémon Chara Kids Pokémon Kids Anime Selection Pokémon Kids Friends On Your Adventure A Set Pokémon Kids Friends On Your Adventure B Set Pokémon Chara Kids W For the first time in years, humans get Kids again! This time, each Trainer comes with a clear version of their Pokémon. = Resources = *An Illustrated Guide to Finger Puppet (Japanese) - The most detailed and comprehensive Pokémon Kids listing known. All the set information used comes from here. =Trivia= *Around 1999, one series of Pokemon Kids were released in the United States and the UK, in their original boxes and sold in stores such as Walmart. Only one series was released. *Europe and Australia are the only regions outside of Japan where Kids are, currently, officially sold, disregarding imports from speciality stores in the US and other countries. *Europe and Australia have had some Attack Kids issued as 'secret' figures in finger-puppet sets, although, recently some have been released as a normal figure in the set. *Shiny Kids have never seen release outside of Japan. *Due to oil cost causing the production cost of Kids to soar, clear Kids have no longer been released in general sets. The last set to feature the possibility of clear Kids was DP 8 in October 2008. Source Category:Bandai Category:Candy Toy Category:Figures Category:Series